


Narcissa's Realization

by KaseyTrue



Series: How Moms Saved The World [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: Narcissa is a Mother, and everyone knows you don't piss off a mother.Direct Prequel to Justice





	1. Narcissa Ponders

Narcissa sat in her dressing room, eyes downcast in thought. The Death Eaters were holding a meeting downstairs again. She could hear the Cruciatus induced screams from here. She sighed as she contemplated the situation, and came to the same answer as always. There was nothing she could do that would not endanger her, or her family. She couldn’t ask her husband to tell the Dark Lord he couldn’t hold his meetings in Malfoy Manor simply because she did not like it. 

She looked into the mirror and sighed with resignation. She would need to ask Severus for more of that Youthening Potion he occasionally gifted her for her Birthday or Yule. The other Ladies in her circle were beginning to question why she so often had dark circles under her eyes. She finished her morning routine while watching the sun rise in her window. She chose a lavender gown she had purchased only recently, as she was expected to call at the homes of several friends that day. 

She stopped in front of her personal Potions Chest, a beautiful glass curio cabinet which contained those things which belonged only to her. She stared forlornly at the potion Severus had gifted her the year after Draco was born. The Healers had told her she would never be able to carry another child to term. Severus told her that this potion would be extremely painful, but that it would allow her to carry one child. She had taken his words to heart, and she held the potion until a time came when she felt safe to bring another child into the world. She wouldn’t use it until then, but every time she saw it, it gave her hope.

A House-Elf flashed into her room and started ringing her hands. Narcissa stared at the old elf for a long moment, before sitting down. “Is there something you need Malthee?”

The elf began to speak, and Narcissa’s pale face steadily got more and more pale.


	2. Lucius is Informed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewritten version of the first section of How Love Triumphs, with some added material.

Narcissa rushed into her husbands study tears pouring from her eyes, panic written on her face. So overwrought was she that she did not even notice Voldemort in the corner beside the door, as she sought comfort in Lucius’ arms.

“Lucius they raped him! They carved filthy evil words into his skin! What if they did that to our baby Lucius?" she sobbed into her husbands arms "He's our spy and our Lord's right hand, if they would do that to him what would they do to our baby?" Suddenly for the first time in her life she resembled her sister Bellatrix, a sister who just happened to be standing in the doorway listening now.

“He's our friend Lucius! Your friend! He's saved my life 3 times! He's saved our Dragon 3 times! He's saved your life and their lives countless times and they think they can get away with this in my house!?" Her wand was pointed at her husband "You fix this husband mine or I will..." she started with a manic look as she trailed off, before finishing in a whisper, her eyes and the conviction of her words as clear as an oath. "I won't allow this ever again."

Then her eyes widened as a thought came to her, "Your mother gave me control of the wards," her eyes gleaming with dark vengeance "My Mummy and and Aunt Purgy taught me wonderful ways to make the wards justice rapists." She turned a serene smile on her husband "Fix this Lucius because if it even comes close to happening again I will be ready and you will lose 15 Purebloods in one day." she kissed her husband's cheek "Fix this or for your sins you will never see my son or I again in this life." she stated with a quiet sober intensity.

Bellatrix disappeared quickly before her sister saw her as Narcissa turned to stalk out, the dark lord hidden in the shadowy corner still. Lucius called after her, "Narcissa wait! I need you to tell me everything you know. How did you find out, do you have any names. Is he alright? Where is he?"

“A House-Elf told me when she heard them contemplating our son on the way out the door. She said she lost her son to wizards cruelty and did not wish me to lose mine to the same." tears slipping down her cheeks "Your friends used to make little baby Dobby iron his own hands, did you know?" She sniffed, "I asked why she didn't tell me when they first started on Sevvie and she said she thought we knew and were allowing it to keep their attention off Draco." she sobbed "I had never felt so ashamed as I did in that moment when my own Nurse-Elf thought that of me." She swept from the room before she could be questioned anymore.

Voldemort slid out of the shadows and shut the door. Lucius flinched as he pulled his wand but relaxed when the man merely raised privacy wards. “My Lord?" Lucius asked softly

“Did you know that your father tried to force me into vassalage in my first year?" Voldemort asked and Lucius flinched and went to speak but Voldemort held up a hand for quiet. "I refused of course, but many times until I turned to the dark arts I wished I had not. I was a very attractive boy then, and until I took over as Heir Slytherin I was just seen as a tossed aside Bastard child at best." he slowly stalked closer to Lucius "When I was at school such boys were often used as an amusement to older stronger boys. A practice which I ended. Did you ever wonder why I never allowed rape of anyone in my raids? Why I killed anyone who committed that particular crime?"

He stroked Lucius jaw "I chose you as my right hand because of the honor your family has always shone in protecting against that crime." he leaned into Lucius ear and whispered "I chose a ritual which would give me a fearsome, terrible form, which would never be looked on as attractive on purpose, my dear Lucius." he turned to leave the room "I chose you because you taught a half-blood to protect himself against his own house, as your father taught me." 

Voldemort gave a cold smile as he ran a hand along the door, "We will hold a trial for the traitors, give them Justice. Seeing as each of your family owes him a life debt thrice over, perhaps the Justice of Threes would be the most appropriate. We will discuss this after dinner, for now ensure that your lovely wife knows I will not allow it to happen again." With that the Dark Lord left the room, and a moment later Lucius felt the flare in the wards as he left the house.

He sank slowly into his chair, and stared down at his feet as the full importance of what he had just learned occured to him. His oldest friend, his closest friend, his only true friend had been raped, and abused by those he had allowed inside his wards. He had offered hospitality to those who would hurt Severus. Who if Malthee was to be believed had already begun considering doing the same to his son. A cold rage began to grow inside him, and he came to a realization.

He would bring justice upon those who had betrayed him and those he loved.


End file.
